Daphne Greengrass
__TOC__ Statistics Full name: Daphne Greengrass Age: 24 Date of birth: 12:01am, 4th June, 1980 Blood: Pure-blood Wand: 7¾ inches, holly, ashwinder ash core Alumni: Slytherin, class of 1998 Affiliation: Ministry of Magic: Department of International Magical Cooperation. Herself. Home Life Mother: Marlène Greengrass (nee. Jobert) Father: Walter Greengrass Siblings: Astoria Greengrass Other family: Cèline Jobert (unmarried), Marlène's older sister. She has an illegitimate son, Daphne's cousin, Pierre Jobert. Winston Greengrass, Walter's younger brother, and his wife Penelope. They have two sons, Charles and Henry. All of her grandparents are deceased. Relationships with each: Daphne loves her mother dearly but they don't see eye-to-eye intellectually. Marlène, a pureblood Beauxbaton graduate who primped and preened so as to catch herself a rich man and be pulled out of the commoner life, was more interested in gala's and parties than working or continuing her education in some way. However, she always pushed the best tutors onto Daphne and then expected nothing less than the best marks while Daphne was at Hogwarts. From a young age, Daphne equated doing well in her studies with her mother's love. While an intelligent child, she did not have the head for academics and this was a constant disappointment for Marlène and, in turn, Daphne. All in all, her mother's love of the socialite life meant there was no consistent bonding between Daphne and Marlène (except during shopping) so their conversations have never been deep and meaningful. On the other hand, Daphne has a wonderful relationship with her father, the CEO of Greengrass Development Company, which, since its conception by her grandfather in the 1920s, has managed to receive lucrative development contracts all over the UK. When she was young, Walter had less responsibility at work so was always home not too late to play with her. He taught her how to ride a broom, appreciate music and distinguish wines. He was the first to hug her when she fell over and congratulate her on a test score. However, Walter is an extremely ruthless businessman and his love for his daughter doesn't extend to keeping her out of his plans for a far-reaching business empire. Her aunt Cèline and cousin Pierre live in their native southern France town of Bèzier. They try to visit but her Marlène used to bicker with her mother and was never close to her plain-Jane sister. As a result, Daphne doesn't speak much French and has a very base relationship with the French side of her family. Uncle Winston, the second born son, got the raw end of the deal. He had all the 'not quite's – not quite as bright as Walter, not quite as handsome as Walter, not quite as charismatic as Walter. He works for the family business as Chief Project Manager, not quite being business-minded enough to sit on the board. Aunt Penelope is a mousy kind of woman whose only aspiration was to be a housewife – and a silent one at that. Daphne sometimes forgets she exists. Charles, three years older than her, and Henry, one year younger, both went to Hogwarts and were both sorted into Slytherin. She preferred Charles as he was more like her father than his father and so had put him on a pedestal (a shorter one than her father's though) in her mind. They are not particularly close anymore but they've always had a brother-sister relationship. Secretly, she hopes he will inherit the family business as she has no interest. Home: Though Daphne’s father is wholly against Muggles, this doesn’t stop him from indulging in a little hypocrisy. Daphne’s mother, Marlène, insisted on acquiring a house in London when Daphne was two and since the only place fit for the rich was the affluent (and very Muggle) district of Kensington in West London, they bought themselves a five story Victorian terraced house. Ten million pounds poorer and just six months later, Marlène tired of London and the house was let floor-by-floor which, considering rent prices in the district, paid out ten million pounds in no time. When Daphne found herself free from Hogwarts, she decided that those people who were living there would suddenly find themselves inexplicably wanting to move out and she now lives in the five story house alone with her Yorkshire Terrier, Queenie. Finances: Daphne is considered part of the Wizarding bourgeoisie though is not nearly as rich as the Malfoy's. While being a pureblood and therefore being regarded as the Wizarding version of the Muggle's descendants of royalty, her grandfather's business classified her as “nouveau-riche” and therefore never to be admitted to the elite upper crust. Her salary from the Ministry after her recent promotion is a piddly 5450 galleons a year (about £27,000*) but she also has access to the family vault at Gringotts, which she has no qualms about dipping into when she wants extra spending money. * A galleon is approximately £5. Converter thingy can be found here for shits and giggles. Personal Life Personality: If hell were real, Daphne's soul would either have to be split between all circles of hell and terraces of purgatory or she'd be moving from house to house in all of them for the rest of eternity. Lust, envy, pride, gluttony, sloth, avarice, wrath - there isn't enough repentance for the horrid things she's done, said and felt and she's only 24. Luckily, Daphne is a strict atheist because she believes that if there really was an omniscient, omnipresent higher being than they would have made sure that people weren't such slugs. That said, there are two good traits she possesses - the ability to love and a fierce loyalty. Unfortunately, she can count how many people received either of those on one hand. Daphne has a good, curious head on her shoulders... she also has the attention span of a goldfish. Doors are already open for her so she's never seen the need for her to do exceptionally well at anything. What tends to hold her attention is practicality ("Can I use it to get my own way?"), obscurity ("Can this be traced to someone 'smarter' than me and therefore throw people off my scent?"), and, usually, how forbidden ("Will this hurt you? How much?"). Of course, she'd never actually hurt anyone. She's much too scared of the punishment permanently scarring her in any way or form. Underneath all that though, Daphne feels emotions strongly and despite being rather analytical, will follow her intuition and whatever her gut tells her will save her hide. Furthermore, despite her protests of the contrary, she's heavily influenced by what people think of her and as much as she wishes that their opinions didn't matter, they do. OCD, Daphne needs to have everything in its place. She’s the type of person to walk into someone’s home or office and make all their little ornaments face the same way, fix the crooked painting or put all the pens back in the pen holder. She becomes very agitated when she walks into her house and something isn’t right, which is why she keeps the cats in one room, the dogs in another and the rest of the animals in their respective enclosures when she’s not there. It also helps her know when people have been trying to snoop. Daphne has a habit of checking herself in any available reflection. While this may just be that normal kind of narcissism that plagues modern society, it could also be the clinical kind of Narcissism. Whether it be a shop window or a spoon, you’re sure to catch her checking herself at least out of the corner of her eye. To Daphne, how you appear is extremely important because that’s how someone judges you for the day and Daphne, however much she likes to profess to not caring, cares very much how other people see her. Sometimes she looks at her reflection just to check herself out though. While not a Muggle-torturing, mudblood-denouncing witch herself, Daphne does think purebloods are the true inheritors of magic and would whole-heartedly support a Death Eater comeback. That said, Daphne does like to indulge in a little bit of Muggle culture. Like every other modern person, she loves watching TV. The WWN just isn’t as entertaining and TV is like wizarding pictures but with sound and (mostly) beautiful people. Marital status: Single Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual Relationship Ideal: Daphne wants a husband who is good with money - making it and keeping it. Preferably pureblood, however an extremely rich and talented half-blood might do if worst comes to worst. Handsome would be nice but attractive is acceptable. Daphne is extremely independent and resents people who cling to her however she would hate to have the kind of relationship where they don't even sleep on the same room. Love... well, take it or leave it. At this point in life she just doesn't care. Turn-ons: Power. Humour. Intelligence. Ambition. Turn-offs: Impotency in all senses of the word. Willful stupidity/naivety. Strengths: Thinks on her feet. Initiative. Acute hearing. Quick learner. Multitasking. Acting. Cautiousness. Weaknesses: Smoking. A tendency to rant. Over-indulgence in one thing to make up for a lack in another. Intolerant. Has no sense of direction. Crap eyesight. Refuses to apply herself to something she doesn't find interesting or necessary. Boggart: Daphne poor, broke, dirty and horribly scarred in tattered clothing with servile defeat drawn plainly on her. Patronus: Raven Mirror of Erised: Her mother and father are happy and loving, sitting at the dinner table with her and a man who has his back to the mirror. There is no trace of tension anywhere and they're in their sumptuous summer house in France. However, Daphne has never looked into the Mirror of Erised and has squashed so many fears, emotions, regrets and desires that she wouldn't understand the image she saw. Amortentia Potion: The smell of grass and earth after rain, cigarette smoke, roses and a fresh yet heady cologne she can't identify. Miscellaneous: She has an irrational hate of parasols; she thinks they're silly and dangerous. If someone doesn't want the sun to touch their skin, wear more clothes or use a spell. Parasols are just umbrella's and umbrella's are for rain, not sun. Aesthetics Appearance: Daphne is attractive, knows it and is comfortable with it. Narcissistic vanity is one of the few things she inherited from her mother so she takes very good care of herself. Her job also calls for a groomed image when she meets with delegates of other Magical countries. She has the naturally curvy figure of the English with the long, lean limbs of the French but works hard and eats carefully to keep her figure slim as she's realised that her overall appearance is an asset that always gets her foot in the door. Height: 5'7”or 170cm Weight: 123lb or 56kg Hair: Dark blonde but she dyes it dark brown out of both vanity (it makes her eyes stand out and skin look paler) and to blend more easily into a crowd when she needs to disappear. Eyes: Blue/Green Style of dress: Stylish, professional robes, fitted but not provocatively so, for work and comfortable robes with casual, modern, Muggle-style clothes made from rich cloth for everyday (though no fanatic Death Eater would catch her dead wearing Muggle clothing underneath her robes without a very good reason). She only lets her wild side out for gala's and parties or in her choice of lingerie. History Pre-Hogwarts Daphne had a happy childhood. It was full of games and parties and everything a little girl could want (except a real mother, of course). She was a charming child who was just as comfortable with other children as she was playing alone but was noticeably more inclined to treat the boys as her equal rather than the girls. Daphne was spoilt rotten but her parents realised their mistake when she threw a tantrum that lasted a week when she seven. That put a stop to her every whim and fancy being indulged and from then on she had a strict nanny or a tutor close by at all times. The treatment instilled discipline but she was still a tricky, willful child and learnt early how to act good now to get concession for inevitably being bad later. Starting from five, Daphne had three tutors: one for magic, one for the arts and one for language. Her parents refused to put her in a school with Muggles and there are no magical primary schools, the upper class just shoving their children together to instill that class and blood purity are the most important aspects of a person. An undisciplined child, it had been difficult for Daphne to settle down for classes and the only tutor she ever really looked forward to seeing was her arts tutor. Daphne had excelled at music while failing dismally at any class that required memorising silly things like dates, names and numbers. Hogwarts After hearing stories from her father and Charles about how wonderful Hogwarts was, getting her letter was like having all her birthdays and holiday's combined into one single moment. She pestered anyone she could from the moment she got the letter to the moment she stepped on the train at Platform 9¾ about Hogwarts. Forced to read her textbooks before going to Hogwarts, Daphne had a head start over many students. However, without her tutors looking over her shoulder and Marlène's constant presence, she had little to motivate her in the subjects she didn't particularly enjoy. Summer after summer, when she received her book list for the next year, her mother would whisk her out to Diagon Alley, buy what was needed (and also some luxuries that were not needed) then send Daphne straight to the tutors to study. However, year after year she would bring home wonderful results in subjects she enjoyed and mediocre results in the subjects she abhorred, even with the advantage. It was during Daphne's fifth year that she started to rebel against her mother living an academic life vociferously through her daughter. With the creation of the Inquisitorial Squad, Daphne got her first true taste of power and liked it. However, it was also during this year that she realised she didn't want to be on the front lines but the person gathering information. Her sixth and seventh years saw Daphne apply herself a little more vigorously to her studies now that she could discard the subjects she had no interest in. She graduated with high marks, though not in the top percentile, which again disappointed her mother but by this time Daphne had little care for the old histrionics about her failure. Her father was much more congratulatory and that was all that mattered. Romantically, Daphne has had very little experience with relationships. She considered most boys at Hogwarts as either off-putting or off-limits. Hero-worshiping her father and cousin, there was no boy who could come close to her idols and therefore Daphne became a fan of the casual. The only brush with love she had was with an older man, one of her tutors, during her sixteenth summer. Samuel Robertson graduated from Slytherin the same year as Charles and was tutoring her in Transfiguration and Charms. Henry was the one who actually walked in on them in a compromising position before dutifully (and a little gleefully) running off to tell Charles. Needless to say, their relationship ended and Samuel withdrew as her tutor for “personal reasons”. War Unlike many in her house, Daphne had declined joining the Death Eaters and instead found herself working at the Ministry in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. A little prodding from her father and some generous donations saw her position within the department rise a little faster than others for no one is impervious to bribery. While this was partly to get her out of doing the more menial tasks most fresh recruits are chosen for, it was also so her father could keep a pair of eyes and ears within the Ministry and, most importantly, in delegations overseas. It was during the war that Daphne found out that selling information was a pretty good activity to have on the side. With the Death Eaters wanting information from within the Ministry and the Ministry unable to keep tabs on everyone, it was easy for her to find people who'd fork out the money she was asking for. Not all of her clients were Death Eaters though and not all of her information were from sensitive documents as she was particularly good at finding out about people. There were businesspeople who wanted inside information on who they needed to bribe, politicians in both the UK and the rest of Europe who wanted to know the dirty secrets of their peers, and socialites who were simply so nosy that they willingly paid for information that no one else had yet. Aftermath In the aftermath of the war with other more dangerous people to deal with like undercover Death Eaters and the like, she escaped detection. What she didn't know was that her father, always watchful of his beloved daughter and "inside man", hired someone to clean up any mess she made. This mostly included modifying the memories of a few people who knew a little too much but some money changed hands on more than one occasion. With the Ministry clean up, a promotion came quickly and she received access to previously restricted material as well as being chosen (sometimes, she thinks, more as a pretty prop than a valued contributor) as part of delegations to other countries or to play host to visiting delegations. With this freedom of movement, Daphne found an even larger base of clients and gophers for her little business. Current Daphne spends most of her time working entirely too hard for her station in life at the Ministry however she actually enjoys what she does despite her complaints. To her, the work she does is pretty much lying without fear of trouble and getting paid for it, which is a nice perk to a hobby she'd been engaged in for a long time. It also gives her the perfect position to get all those juicy little tidbits that sell for such a pretty price. Current Activities Daphne is currently embroiled in a family scandal where her father's been set up in a hate crime against a Squib and the shit's about the hit the fan. Meta Player: Lili PB: Eva Green Category: Characters Category: Played Characters Category: Magisterium Category: Department of International Magical Cooperation